


I want to grab you by the arms and kiss you so hard

by Crazyloststar



Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ditching school, Dorks in Love, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: But also, while Ignis had assumed Prompto would be a bad influence on Noctis, it was often quite the opposite. Okay more like, it was a push and pull. They both came up with pretty crazy ideas.Not many of them involved them risking getting into real trouble though. And while he would go to the end of Eos for Noctis….He was terrified as fuck of Ignis.***Part five in a series of vignettes set in an alternate universe where Noctis and Prompto are just two punk kids who happen to find each other, fall in love, and then proceed to make a lot of crazy, dumb decisions.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516619
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	I want to grab you by the arms and kiss you so hard

Prompto hitched his backpack up over his shoulders in anticipation. “Think this will work?”

“Shh,” Noctis waved his hand and pressed further against the brick wall like he was some sort of video game character. Prompto crouched and waited quietly.

Noctis looked around the corner, then joined Prompto near the ground. His brows were furrowed, set in determined focus. “Okay, we gotta run. Trust me?”

Prompto licked his lips. Of course he did - he trusted Noctis with his life, with his heart, with everything he had to give. More than he trusted anyone else in the entire fucking world. He hadn’t said so much in words, but he would if anyone asked, if anyone ever questioned his loyalty and his love, asked what he would do for Noctis. Because the answer was anything. Always.

But also, while Ignis had assumed Prompto would be a bad influence on Noctis, it was often quite the opposite. Okay more like, it was a push and pull. They both came up with pretty crazy ideas.

Not many of them involved them risking getting into _real_ trouble though. And while he would go to the end of Eos for Noctis….

He was terrified as fuck of Ignis.

“Prompto?” Noctis’s voice wavered a little.

“Ya, ya I trust you dude.” He smiled and knocked a fist against his shoulder.

Noctis smiled. “Okay, I’m going to count down on my hand to 1, then we run for the fence on the other side of the field. The gate should be unlocked.”

Prompto’s heartbeat picked up. He was a good runner. But he didn’t want to outrun Noctis, so he would need to make sure to pace himself. “Any chance of being seen?”

“Not if we time this right.”

“Alright.”

They both stood. Noctis looked around the corner again, and Prompto watched his hand.

_3...2...1_

They both bolted, running as fast as their legs could carry them across the open field. It was known that this was The Exit kids took to sneak out, but that was the exact problem - it was known, and was all about somehow getting across without getting caught. It was almost like a rite of passage, if you could say you had made it across.

They neared the fence. Prompto couldn’t help laughing, wind messing up his hair and tie flying around his face. Noctis was right beside him, a wide smile on his face. They interlaced their fingers and kept moving. They were gonna make it -

“Hey!” A voice called out behind them.

Neither of them turned to see who was following them - the only people who would be out in the middle of 4th period was any staff member who would send them straight to the principal.

Noctis gripped Prompto’s hand tight. “Shit go go go!”

They ran faster, and the voice behind them kept shouting. Prompto finally chanced a look back and saw it was one of the security guards. He ran fast across the field in an attempt to catch up to them.

He started to pull ahead to get them to move even faster. “Nooooct!”

“I know I know!”

They got to the fence. For one brief second Prompto thought the gate was locked and that was it, this was where they would say goodbye to their sweet sweet lives, all their freedom. If they were busted trying to sneak out, there was no telling what would happen.

But Noctis pulled the gate open and Prompto said a prayer under his breath to the astrals as they slid through and closed it again.

“The houses, come on!” Noctis tugged at his arm and they ran across the street. As they reached the other side, the guard got to the gate. It clanged loudly as they kept running. They ducked into the residential area, moving deeper and deeper into the winding roads until they got what felt like far enough to pause and check their surroundings for cover.

“Here!” Prompto pulled Noctis to a driveway with a small camper in it. He checked the door and found it unlocked, so he threw the door open and they flew inside. He closed the door. Noctis stayed low on the ground, and Prompto slowly moved forward so as not to rock it too much. He peeked out under the curtains of the window.

The guard looked winded as he rounded the corner and looked around.

“Which guard was it?” Noctis whispered.

“I don't know, one of the new ones?” Prompto watched as the guy kept looking around. He walked right past the driveway they were in. Prompto held his breath as if he might somehow hear them.

“Okay, okay, so maybe,” Noctis continued, “he didn’t recognize us.”

“Yeah, hopefully not.”

The guard paused, then seemed resigned as he put his hands on his hips.

“I think he’s giving up.”

Sure enough, he started walking back the way they ran from. He watched until the guard turned the corner, and even after that counted sixty seconds.

“Okay, I think we’re in the clear.”

Noctis fell onto his back on the floor. “Thank fuck, holy shit that was nuts.”

Prompto laughed. He joined Noctis on the ground, dropping his backpack to the ground and lying on top of him. “I thought the coast was clear?”

“It should have been! I had been tracking the guy’s movements. But _that _guard came out of nowhere.”

Prompto hummed. Noctis’s skin was warm. He nuzzled his nose up under his jaw and let his hands slide up Noctis’s shirt. He arched into the contact, pushing up against Prompto.

“It was a bit wild though, I’m all hyped up.” He nipped at Noctis’s jaw.

Noctis sighed and gripped Prompto’s hips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Prompto slid up. When their lips met, they both breathed in deep, mouths opening and tasting each other fully. Moans filled the small camper as they both grasped for more skin contact, deeper kisses, seeking more friction.

Prompto meant to sit up to take off his jacket.

He hadn’t realized they had slid on the floor to where they were just under the table in the small space.

He knocked his head, hard.

“Shit!” He cowered down, hand on his head. Noctis rolled them both out from under the table and sat up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah...just. Maybe we should get out of here?” He pulled his hand away and was relieved to see no blood. He would just have a bruise later. He’d dealt with worse for sure.

“Fair, someone could find us in here eventually.”

“But you know what they say, if this camper’s a rockin-”

Noctis shoved a hand against his face and he just cackled. “Don’t even finish that sentence.”

Prompto just laughed again and swatted his hand away.

They collected their stuff, checked the coast was clear, and stepped out into the driveway. The walk to Prompto’s house wasn’t far from school, once they found their way back to the main street.

“What do you have to eat at home? I’m starving.” Noctis asked as they got back on the main road some distance from the school. Prompto got his bearings and set them in the right direction.

“Uuuhh, shit. Not much.”

“You said you have booze though, right?”

“Duh.”

Noctis grabbed his shoulder. “Let’s get some fried chicken.”

Prompto followed his gaze to see the fast food place across the street, the red and white lights a beacon of fried deliciousness. “Oh hell yeah.”

* * *

“This is literally the worst.” Noctis grimaced as he handed the golden bottle over to Prompto. They were sitting on the floor in his bedroom, backs against the bed. Because Prompto would never allow for crumbs in his bed. Or spilled alcohol. He wasn’t a heathen.

He huffed. “Dude, Goldschlager is like, legit - do you _see_ these gold flakes? It’s fancy as fuck.”

“No no no, it tastes like that terrible cinnamon gum.” Noctis shoved piece of chicken in his mouth and rested his head back.

“Maybe that’s what gold tastes like.”

“It so is not.”

Prompto paused. He sat up and poked Noctis in the ribs, making him wince. “Wait, you’ve eaten gold haven't you. They have that fancy shit, up in your fancy kitchens.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes, then looked up at the ceiling. He took another bite of chicken.

Prompto meanwhile took another drink. He loved the burn of the cinnamon, how warm it made him. And he thought Noctis secretly did too, because so far they had together emptied half the bottle.

He was just glad his parents didn’t like the stuff and had tried to toss it out one night and he retrieved it. At least they wouldn't miss it.

“I don’t..think I have.” He clicked his tongue, finished his chicken, and licked his fingers. Prompto stared at the movement of his tongue.

“Well see, you have no evidence.”

“You should look it up. I bet the internet. It knows.”

Prompto waved him off. He took a small sip, handed the bottle back over, and took the last piece of chicken.

“Chicken was genius.” he moaned as he finished it.

“I know right?” Noctis took a big sip. Prompto thought maybe he should be worried. But also, he was distracted thinking about the camper.

Noctis handed back the bottle. He took one more sip to catch up. Things were blurry around the edges, but he stood and then sat on the bed., Noctis watched him with hooded eyes.

Prompto removed his tie and belt. Noctis licked his lips. Fuck, Prompto was such a goner with Noctis. He looked so pretty, no matter what. But especially when he was a little bit of a mess - hair wild around his face, skin flushed, eyes wide.

“Noct,” he reached a hand out. Noctis immediately responded, dragging his lips up Prompto’s thigh. Prompto hissed and dragged his fingers up into Noctis’s hair. Hands fumbled with his pants, and he fell back against the bed because the room started to spin.

“I love your mouth, fuck, watching you do anything with it, so good,”

Noctis made a humming sound and hands slid his pants down. Prompto groaned as Noctis rested his head on Prompto’s thigh, soft kisses on his skin as he softly ran fingers up and down Prompto’s erection.

“Come on, dude, I’m so - the camper-”

Noctis hummed again. The weight of his hand on Prompto’s dick made him bite his lower lip and arch up into the contact.

He laid there, waiting. The hand slipped away.

Waiting.

Wait…

“Noct?” He sat up on his elbows. Noctis was still resting on his thigh. He stared, watching, until Noctis took in a deep breath. Prompto canted to the left a little to see his eyes closed.

“Are you for real?” He said loudly. When Noctis didn’t stir. He let out a frustrated sigh and fell back to the bed.

“Sweet dreams, dork.” He let his fingers play in Noctis’s soft hair as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sprinting, stress of almost getting caught, eating a bunch of fried food, and then drinking - ya I think that's a recipe for no one getting anything but a nap sorry prompto. 
> 
> but fwiw the honey bbq wings from kfc do go really well with goldschlager.


End file.
